The proposed research has the following aims: (a) to produce an aversive smoking procedure with maximal clinical efficacy, (b) to investigate the mechanisms or underlying processes responsible for the therapeutic impact of aversive smoking techniques, (b) to investigate the efficacy of an innocuous aversive smoking procedure that could be used with medical populations not acceptable for rapid smoking, (c) to examine the nature of smoking relapse, especially the role of particular types of stressors, smoking cues, and alcohol, (d) to examine the relationship of the following measures with clinical outcome--phychophysiological, behavioral, and attitudinal response to cigarettes, self-efficacy ratings, gender, and various smoking history characteristics, (e) to investigate the effectiveness of various maintenance strategies derived from different theoretical models, and (f) to develop and evaluate a brief smoking cessation procedure that could be used in diverse health care settings with a range of patient populations. In all, three group-design experiments are involved. experiment 1 compares the efficacy of rapid smoking, rapid puffing, and behavioral counseling. Experiment 2 compares the post-treatment application of different maintenance strategies; Coping Response, Pavlovian Maintenance, Telephone Contact, and no maiantenance treatment. Experiment 3 investigates the clinical efficacy of several different brief, 1-sessioin, aversive smoking procedures with outpatient populations at primary health care facilities. These smoking procedures are designed to emphasize different therapeutic mechanisms.